703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Skye Islands
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Minoan Empire | nextseason = Survivor: Siem Reap }} Survivor: Skye Islands- All Stars is the twelfth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty': The division of the tribes is based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway: brawn, brains and beauty. *'Returning Players': 24 former castaways from the past 11 seasons will return to get another shot at being the Sole Survivor. * Hidden Immunity Idol: There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. *'Kidnapping': The tribe that wins the immunity challenge will choose 1 person from the losing team. The person chosen will be kidnapped and will be moved to their tribe until the next challenge, making them safe from tribal council. They cannot however choose the same person to kidnap twice in a row. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals and votes. Castaways } |rowspan="12" |1st Voted Out Day 2 |7 |- | | Orocostasol "Lukas" | |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |7 |- | | 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 "Jace" & | |3rd Voted Out Day 4 |6 |- | | MiguelLopez^2 "Miguel" | |4th Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | | NotLiam "Liam" | |5th Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | | Diego Antonio "Diego" | |6th Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | | Zannabanna "Boo" | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | | Kuzuri "Kaeden" | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |7 |- | | Bjorntobealive "Bjorn" | | |9th Voted Out Day 17 |7 |- | | ThomasSaxby "Tom" | | |10th Voted Out Day 19 |5 |- | | willfc3 "Will" | | |11th Voted Out Day 21 1st Jury Member |6 |- | | Staticburst "Wes" | | |12th Voted Out Day 21 2nd Jury Member |11 |- | | LukePrower "Luke" | | |rowspan="12" |Quit Day 23 |2 |- | | AlmightyTodd "Zane" | | |13th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member |7 |- | | AlexVivor "Alex" | | | | |- | | jadedgeekgirl "Sarah" | | | |2 |- | | LudicoManao "Nuno" | | | | |- | | Moonsik "Szymon" | | | | |- | | Nightlock Kryptonite "Sam" | | | |6 |- | | NWTSEvan "Evan" | | | | |- | | RubyMistress "Domonique" | | | | |- | | Thatsmyidol "Perry" & | | | |2 |- | | Tiernan420 "Joe" | | | |3 |- | | Typoirier "Tyler" | | | |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Luke | | - | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Wes | - | | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Will | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Tom | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Bjorn | - | - | | - | | | - | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Kaeden | - | | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Boo | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Diego | - | - | | - | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Liam | - | - | | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Miguel | | - | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Jace | - | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Lukas | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Aaron | |colspan="20" |} Trivia Links Skye Islands Forums Category:Survivor